


A voice in my heart

by Lilly_C



Series: Cotton Candy Bingo [19]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loneliness, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: Jackie wallpaper with text from Imaginary Friend by Tove Lo for personal use only. A download link ishereand an alternate version ishere.Made for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt lonely/alone my choice for the wild card. Screencaps used are my own from Death Trap.





	A voice in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Jackie wallpaper with text from Imaginary Friend by Tove Lo for personal use only. A download link is [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/241123.html) and an alternate version is [here](https://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/240713.html).
> 
> Made for cottoncandy_bingo, prompt lonely/alone my choice for the wild card. Screencaps used are my own from Death Trap.


End file.
